Our Baby Girl
by Sixx Killer
Summary: When Jack heard Carly was pregnant, he though it would be the happiest moment of their lives, however, fate is cruel and so is life. Apparently, something just aren't meant to be


**So I'm doing the 100 theme challenge and this is number 1. **

**Number 1- Birth**

Silent teardrops fell down his cheek; as Jack looked form his bed, to see the city outside his large window. Carly was out there somewhere, living her life. He missed her so much, yet, fate had decided it was not meant to be.

Jack remembered when Carly fell pregnant, the overwhelming joy and happiness that overtook him. While unexpected, this was far from an unpleasant surprise, as he threw his fiancé in the air. One of the few times Jack showed, complete and uncontrollable happiness. The people around him could tell something big had happened too, before Jack even had chance to tell them, as he walked around with an uncharacteristic smile. A child was a lot of responsibility, but with Carly by his side where could he go wrong?

Something changed though. Generally, when a women is pregnant, they feel the need to place their hand over their stomach a thousand times a day, and they get all happy when the baby moves slightly. Carly was not like that though. She often tried to ignore her growing tummy, and she just got annoyed when the baby wriggled. In fact, the closer it got to her giving birth, the more void and detached from the baby she appeared. Poor Jack, felt as if he was the only one in the house, exited for the child's arrival. For example, when Carly went in, to find out whether the baby was a boy or girl, she had to be dragged in by Jack, and paid no interest to the screen what so ever. Jack on the other hand was thrilled to learn it was a baby girl. He knew right then and there, he would teach his little girl how to be strong, and would help her as she grew. He would be there when she first attended duel academy, and he would help her to become a great duellist. He would buy his child her first duelling motor, and would teach her all the tips of the trade. When she fell in love, he would play the protective father, and keep her safe from the corrupted men, and if she ever got hurt, he would be on the door of man who did such a thing, and he would show him his daughter's pain. Then one day, he would be congratulating her, as she found the one she truly loved, he would be taking her down the aisle.

The very thought made Jacks stomach flip, she was merely a picture on a screen, no bigger than his hand, yet he already could not imagine his life without her. That's why he couldn't understand, when one night Carly thought about giving the child up for adoption, just weeks before the child was due. This lead to an all out row, and few nights sleeping on the sofa. While Carly tried to brush of the incident, Jack knew she was serious, and that worried him. Carly was a kind and gentle soul, incredibly caring, yet somehow, he felt as if their personalities had been reversed.

Then there was the birth of the child. A bittersweet moment. Carly had to be placed under anaesthetic, as the child was upside down, and so would have to be cut out instead. Jack remembered it so well, the doctors presenting him, with this small crying bundle of rags, and as he looked inside, there laid a tiny little child. His body went into shock, unprepared for this moment, when he held the crying girl in his arms, he skin as pale as his, with tiny rose cheeks. She had a small patch of blonde hair on the top of her head, as she wailed endlessly, her tiny eyes hadn't even opened yet. There was no way to describe such a feeling, the sudden endless love he felt for her, the overwhelming pride of this baby girl. A single tear drop fell from his eye, and travelled down his face, and at the very same time, the girl's tiny arm raised, and touched his cheek. She felt the teardrop, as it fell onto her hand, and in an instant he fell silent. Her eyes opened to reveal two large blue orbs, which looked up at the crying father. IT is hard to believe, that a baby, only moments old could possibly know what crying was, yet, her hand reached for the thin braided hair falling off jacks shoulders, and seem to pull reassuringly at it, letting out the most adorable giggle.

Jack thought Carly would cry for joy, and hold onto until the baby, never letting her go. After all, Carly made her! Carly was there with her, for 9 months! So when Jack finally showed his fiancé, in the privacy of the hospital room, the gorgeous baby girl she had created, he was shocked when Carly just screamed. Her hand just missing the child, she begged for the thing to leave her sight, before weeping uncontrollably. Jack couldn't understand it, he couldn't understand why Carly reacted as such. He wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't leave his baby girl. No! He wouldn't let the doctors take her from him. That night, as Carly and the baby slept, the Doctor presented Jack with the solemn news.

Sometimes, very rarely, when a child is born, instead of holding a bond with the baby, the mother will reject the child. There can be no explanation for it, and it is neither the mother nor the child's fault, it is a facto f life. While they can offer counselling to help, there is no guarantee the mother will ever love the baby, no matter how kind the mother may be. That night Jack wept. He looked at the tiny girl in her hands, and felt nothing but pity for her. She would never see how kind her mum was, she might never understand what it is like to have a mother's love. He then looked over at Carly, sleeping softly in the hospital bed. He cried for Carly too. For she may never feel the joy Jack feels, at the sight of her baby girl, she may never understand what it's like to be a mum, through no fault of her own. Leah. It had a very proud yet elegant tone to it. That's what he would call her. Leah Atlas.

For five years they went through counselling. Five years, Leah had to endure living in a broken home. The counselling didn't work. It was Jack whom got up to the night when Leah cried. Jack who taught her how to walk and talk. Jack who fed her, and changed her dippers. Jack who brought her Christmas and birthday presents, and took her trick or treating on Halloween. Carly and Jack began to fight, often about Leah. For if she cried, Carly would get annoyed. If she needed help, Carly would get annoyed. IF she fell ill, Carly would get annoyed. It broke Jacks heart, because he knew Carly, knew the girl she was, and knew this cruel side to her, was not the real Carly.

Finally, they ended it though. It was the worst day of Jack's life. Carly stormed in the kitchen, and demanded he choose between her and Leah. That night she packed her things and left, leaving Jack to raise Leah on his own. He never thought he could do it, be a single parent and duellist at the same time. Somehow he did though. He never fell in love again, and so it soon became him and Leah. The pair of them against the world, yet that suited them fine. IT was nights like this though, when everywhere was silent, and Jack was left with his memories, did he feel sad and alone. He loved Carly, and never stopped. He wished she'd walk through the door, and claim she was her old self again. That was not to be though. He'd walk across the corridor though, and look into the 9 year olds room, to see the child sleeping softly. All that sadness disappears, with the sight of Leah's peaceful smile. The world could do what it liked, the sky could even fall, and he would always be there for his little girl. From the very day she was born he had protected her, and nothing would stop him being the father she deserved.


End file.
